


Full Circle

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: It's two days before Christmas, and a little over a year since they ended things, when Maggie bumps (literally) into Alex, who just so happens to be on a date.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skimthrough (proofinyou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!! xo

Last Christmas had sucked.

It had been nobody’s fault. Maggie had been as right to wallow, as her (now ex) fiancée had been to call off their engagement. As she had learned in the days and weeks that followed her heartbreak, it was okay to not be okay, and losing the greatest thing that had ever happened to her (i.e. one Miss Alex Danvers) had sparked a spiral into a state of being definitely _not_ okay. Instead of the happy Christmas she had imagined with her new family and friends, she’d spent the holidays alone, drinking Scotch in an apartment that she had just moved into, an apartment that was cold and bare – she hadn’t really liked the place all that much, and had planned on moving once she’d had the chance, and energy, to properly go apartment hunting, so hadn’t seen much point in unpacking the little things that she owned.

She picked herself up in January, as she subscribed to the _New Year, New Self_ mantra that she used to disregard as bullshit. She knew that she couldn’t continue to feel sorry for herself, so refused to. And it worked, a little. Whilst she was yet to capture the sort of happiness that she had experienced at the turn of the previous year, she did gradually become more content in life once again. She found a new bar to hang out at (she couldn’t risk frequenting the alien bar anymore, for obvious reasons) and the place had introduced her to some new people, a couple of which quickly became firm friends.

Friends, who were making this festive period a whole lot better than the last.

It was two days before Christmas, and they were spending the evening at the bowling alley. Bowling, as with most games (minus poker, she was _damn good_ at poker) wasn’t really her forte. They were two games in and she’d come last on both occasions.

And with each loss, she had to pay up. ‘What do you want this time?’

Brianna and Stephen took a few seconds to converse, before Brianna relayed their decision. ‘Nachos.’

Maggie nodded. ‘Coming up.’

It was a large bowling alley (it was the biggest, and busiest, bowling alley in National City, in fact) and the distance between their lane and the food court was long, so she decided to use the minute or so it took to walk it to check any and all notifications on her phone.

Ergo, she wasn’t looking where she was going.

And, ergo, she walked right into some stranger, who was carrying drinks.

When she looked up from her phone to apologise for the collision, and the spillage, she realized that it wasn’t a stranger.

‘Maggie?’

It was her ex-fiancée. ‘Alex, I--.’ Her heart was pounding at the mere sight of Alex, who looked just as beautiful as always. Maybe even more so. Absence made the heart grow fonder, and all that. ‘I didn’t know you liked bowling?’

‘I don’t, I’m here on a da--.’ She stopped herself from completing the word, obviously wary of the potential sting but it was too late.

Maggie got it and didn’t want to dwell on it, as she gestured in the direction of where she had come from, even though their lane was too far away to be in sight. ‘With friends. Christmas night out.’

‘Oh,’ Alex smiled. ‘Okay.’

They stood in silence for a moment or two. There were a million and one things that Maggie wanted to say, or to ask, but she had not one single ounce of courage to say anything except, ‘Your drink, sorry. I’ll buy you another.’

‘No, don’t be silly.’

Maggie wasn’t taking no for an answer. ‘I _insist_. What do you want?’

‘Scotch.’

‘This place isn’t licenced.’

‘Yeah, I’m _aware_.’

Alex’s apparent date – a pretty blonde girl – had impeccable timing, running up and throwing her arms around Alex’s neck from behind, just mere milliseconds after those words had escaped Alex’s lips. ‘Hey!’ She was loud and giggly – as un-Alex as you could possibly get, the subtle grimace on Alex’s face saying it all.

‘I get it,’ Maggie mused, and Alex hummed in affirmation.

‘Is this a friend?’ The date asked.

The term was certainly a lot less complicated than the truth, so Maggie went with it. ‘Yes. A friend.’

‘Did this friend get you wet?’

Alex’s face went crimson. ‘I…uh, no, I mean _yes_ but, uh--.’

Maggie stepped in with the save. ‘I bumped into her. Literally. It’s my fault which is a little surprising as she’s usually the clumsy one. Always has been.’

‘Oh. You known her long?’

‘A few years,’ Maggie smiled. ‘She’s the sort of person that you never forget, quirks and all.’

‘Quirks?’ The blonde laughed. ‘She seems pretty normal to me.’

And Maggie couldn’t help herself. ‘Obviously you don’t know her.’

That prompted a small smile from Alex, a smile that quickly vanished when her date patted her shoulder. ‘Forget about the drinks, hon. There’s a little penguin in a claw machine that I want. You’re an engineer-thing, you can get it for me, right?’

‘I--.’ Alex didn’t even get the chance to correct her, before she was pulled away. ‘Nice to see you, Maggie,’ she managed to call out.

‘Nice to see you too.’ In fact, it had been fucking wonderful, and not the painful encounter that Maggie had always envisaged. Why should it have been? They’d parted on good terms, and had been friends before they’d been lovers. They just hadn’t kept in touch, even though they’d kept numbers, just in case something happened.

Tonight, for the first time, _something_ had.

_**Alex: Ignore this if this is too weird but meet me in the bathroom at 8:05?** _

_**I’ll be alone.** _

_**Hopefully.** _

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the texts, before she fired off a response.

_Maggie: Okay._

She excused herself at the necessary time, and met with Alex.

‘So you managed to shake her?’ Maggie grinned.

Alex sighed. ‘Somehow.’

‘She seems, uh, friendly.’

‘That’s a weird synonym for _giant pain in the ass_.’

‘Lemme guess – Kara set you up?’

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah. Listen, if this is too weird--.’

‘I came, didn’t I?’

‘I wouldn’t have blamed you if you hadn’t. This…this _is_ a little weird, though.’

‘Yeah, meeting in the toilets isn’t suspicious at all,’ Maggie laughed. ‘But this? This, _us_ \--.’ She internally grimaced at the poor word choice. ‘Shouldn’t be weird. We were friends. And I’d like to think we still are. It was mutual, after all.’

‘Yeah...That…that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Like, a catch-up?’

‘In the toilets?’

‘No,’ Alex shook her head. ‘I need to get away from _her_. It’s only been an hour and I can’t take anymore.’

‘What you gonna do? Fake a work call?’

‘That’s actually a good plan.’

‘Wait. What were you going to do?’

‘Leave. And I know, I _know_ that sounds awful but _she’s_ awful. She won’t let me get a word in edgeways, because she just won’t shut up talking about herself.’

‘Sometimes it’s necessary to be awful.’ _Like their break-up_. _Cruel to be kind_. 

‘Please tell my sister that when she jumps down my throat about it.’

The mere thought amused Maggie. ‘How is Kara?’

‘She’s good,’ Alex said. ‘Much happier these days.’

‘Glad to hear it.’ And Maggie was glad, really glad. They may have had their differences to begin with, but they had started to form a close bond, one that ultimately stalled because it was an awkward situation. She’d seen Kara a few times in a professional capacity since, and they’d exchanged pleasantries. They’d also exchanged birthday messages via text but that was it. It was a weird situation, one that neither of them had been placed in before, so they just did what they thought was right, and that was to live their separate lives. Maggie still cared for her, as she did Alex – it was difficult to stop caring about the Danvers sisters. And that was why she was here, standing in a bowling alley’s toilets with the ex-fiancee she was still absolutely crazy about. ‘So, where do you wanna go for this catch-up?’

/ / /

They went to the alien bar.

Only the barkeep had changed in the year or so since Maggie had last visited the place – the patrons remained familiar faces, the floor and table tops were still just as sticky as always and the pool table, her favourite pool table, was still as empty as ever. ‘Can I interest you in a game?’ Maggie asked, already grabbing a cue in anticipation.

‘Loser buys the next round.’

‘It’s been a while, let’s up the stakes – loser buys _all night_.’

/ / /

She hadn’t improved in the past year and the defeat was, as expected, very one-sided. She didn’t care too much though, for it wasn’t as if she couldn’t afford to pay the tab and, well, also it was Alex. And things between them, right now, felt like the old times, the good times - comfortable, pleasant, fun. Of course, they were – there hadn’t been a shred of nastiness about their break-up, nor any animosity harbored. They had been best friends that were in love.

_Still in love._

_Still wanted each other, badly._

A few drinks was all it took for their respective guards to be lowered, and their feelings to bubble their way to the surface. One minute they were chatting about all the weird and wonderful cases they’d worked recently, the next they were both drawn to each other’s lips.

The fuzziness in Maggie’s mind, that had been fuelled by liquor, subsided a little and she pulled away. ‘I don’t think we should,’ she said, looking away to ease the temptation. ‘I want to, though.’ _So, so, much._

‘I want to, too,’ Alex whispered. ‘So why not? We’re both adults.’

If only it were that simple. ‘That both want different things.’ She couldn’t do that to herself again, it had taken her all that time to just start to recover from the first time – Alex Danvers wasn’t the sort of girl that you ever got over.

‘Do we? I don’t know about you, but all I want tonight? Is you.’

The feeling was most definitely mutual. ‘Me too.’

‘Then we don’t want different things.’

/ / /

The next morning felt familiar, and wonderfully so.

What Maggie woke up to on this cold Christmas Eve, was the love of her life and anything but regret. Alex was in her arms, snoring gently with her face smushed into Maggie’s side – anytime it was remotely cold, Alex would subconsciously inevitably opt for this position, the big bad DEO agent, turning into a little koala bear that’d cling onto Maggie and her natural warmth, for dear life. It was the definition of precious; a rare moment of vulnerability that Maggie had always felt privileged to be allowed to see.

Things had happened so quickly last night. Everything had been as unexpected as it had been great.

They hadn’t had sex – that, even in their impaired states (of tipsiness, rather than drunkenness) was something that they had both agreed they shouldn’t do, but they had made out the second they stumbled into Alex’s apartment, stripping each other to their underwear as to expose more skin to touch, and to kiss before they succumbed to the alcohol, and collapsed into bed, cuddling as they drifted off. Maggie wasn’t quite sure, therefore, what this was. A hook up? Maybe, though it would be taking liberties with such terminology. What she was certain of, however, was that it, whatever the hell it was, was a damn good night.

She hoped Alex would feel the same because the last thing Maggie wanted was another painful exit from this particular apartment.

Thankfully, Alex stirred with a smile. ‘Good morning.’

‘Isn’t it just?’

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, and her hold on Maggie’s waist tightened. ‘So... _that_ happened.’

‘It did.’

A few moments passed in comfortable, content silence before Alex lifted her head, suddenly that bit more awake. ‘We should probably talk about this, right?’

‘We should, yes.’

‘Okay, I--.’ Alex was cut off from saying anymore by her phone, which she turned around to grab and grimace at. ‘I need to get this,’ she muttered, untangling herself from both the bedsheets and Maggie, and stumbling out of bed. ‘I’ll be back in a minute. Or five.’

The apartment with its opened planned state, offered little privacy as Alex took the call over in the kitchen area. It was a one-sided conversation and, judging from the many _yes sirs_ , a very formal one too. Still, the five or so minutes that it lasted offered Maggie the chance to properly take in the apartment that she once called home, and notice that little had changed.

‘That seemed important,’ Maggie remarked as Alex padded back over to the bed.

‘Just someone from the Pentagon.’

‘ _Just_ ,’ Maggie laughed.

‘It’s okay, it wasn’t overly important. This, _us_ ’ she slipped back under the cover, ‘Is. So, um, let’s talk about…well, _us_.’

And so Maggie did, knowing that there was only one question that had to be answered, so asked it. ‘What do want _us_ to be, Alex?’

‘Honestly?’

‘Honesty is what we need here.’ If the answer was _nothing_ then she’d respect that, if it was _friends_ then she was sure that they could make it work, if it was--.

‘I’d like us to be married.’

 _Oh_. _That._ Even after the crazy past twelve hours, she hadn’t expected to hear _that_ answer. ‘Alex--.’

‘I want kids, yes. But so? I also would like a million pounds but I know that’s unlikely, and that’s totally okay,’ Alex reached for Maggie’s hand. ‘What someone wants is completely different from what they _need_. I want kids, but I don’t _need_ them to be happy. I want you too….and, if this past year has taught me anything, is that I _need you_ to be happy.’

She knew Alex well enough to know that her words were genuine, and that she wasn’t just saying that. Still, she had to ask, just in case. ‘Are you sure?’

Alex nodded. ‘I've had a lot of time to think about it…so, if you’d have me back, then I’m all yours.’

Maggie too had had time to reflect on things. But, right now, that wasn’t important. She just smiled, and gave a small nod as she tried her best to fight back happy tears. ‘How do we go about things? Do we date?’

‘Is it necessary?’

‘Not really.’

‘Then,’ Alex turned to her bedside dresser, opened the top drawer and pulled out a small wooden box. ‘We go right back to where we were. Fiancées, on the cusp of a big gay wedding.’

Those two rings, _their rings_ , were not aiding Maggie in her battle against the waterworks. ‘You kept them?’

‘I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of them.’

Maggie pursed her lips. ‘One condition.’

‘What?’

‘You get down on one knee this time.’

Alex let out a small laugh. ‘Really?’

‘You skimped out on it the last time, so if we’re going to do it again then you’ve gotta give me the full experience.’ That was complete and utter bullshit, all Alex needed to do was spontaneously utter a _marry me_ again, and Maggie would happily accept. But the lightness and comfortableness that was between them was akin to what it was like in the good old days, so she knew that Alex would do it.

And do it, Alex did. She climbed out of bed, reached for Maggie’s hand and led her over to the middle of the apartment. To where they’d kissed on the night they’d made things official. To where they’d heartbreakingly called it quits.

Full circle.

‘Maggie,’ Alex said, beaming as she got down on her right knee. ‘Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you,’ her voice caught and she took a second to compose herself. ‘Make this the weirdest, but best, few hours of my life…and marry me? Please?’ Always with the _please_. Always so adorable.

It was a very easy _yes_.

/ / /

The SuperFriends were spending Christmas Eve at Kara’s and, just minutes after their engagement, Alex extended Maggie an invite to the get together. It would be the first time that Maggie would have seen any of them (besides the occasional, and brief, _Supergirl_ encounter) since the break-up. She was nervous, but also excited.

‘I have to go home and change. I’ll meet you there?’

Alex smiled. ‘Sure.’

‘Oh and,’ Maggie nodded at Alex’s hand. ‘Take the ring off. Let’s _really_ surprise them.’

Four hours later, she was standing at Kara’s door, butterflies flying frenzied in her stomach. She’d felt like this, in this exact same spot, twice before – first, when she turned up to ask Alex to give her another shot and, then, as she had prepared to meet Alex’s father for the first time.

Yet again – full circle.

She knocked three times and bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for someone to answer. She had expected it to be her fiancée (boy, that felt a little strange to be back to using that term all of a sudden) but it wasn’t. Instead it was Winn, whose jaw dropped. ‘M-Maggie?’ He hadn’t said her name particularly loudly but it managed to attract everyone’s attention, even over the Christmas music that was playing.

Alex rushed over. ‘Hey everyone,’ she said as she took hold of Maggie’s hand. ‘Y’all remember Maggie, right? My fiancée?’

/ / /

As Santa made his rounds across the country, they made love.

Maggie woke up on Christmas morning feeling a little sore, with a hickey or two, but overwhelmingly, feeling full of love. The last thirty-six hours had felt like a dream and, if she was being honest, she felt like she was about to wake up at any given second.

She’d never been this happy before. With Alex, she’d always been the happiest but this was a whole new level. Losing Alex had been crushing, and it had been a struggle to pick herself back up, to live without her. Alex had always meant so much to her, but Maggie realized the true depths of her love for her when they broke up – all her little quirks, all the little things Alex did for her, and all the little (and big) things that they’d never get to do together, that Maggie had never thought that she’d wanted to do.

Now they were back together – now they could do those things and so, so much more.

Like how Maggie could sneak up on Alex as she stood over the stove first thing in the morning, wrap her arms around her slender waist and feel every muscle in her body immediately relax – which was exactly what she did this morning. ‘Morning, love,’ Maggie whispered, standing on her tiptoes, so she could nibble on her fiancée’s ear. ‘Is all this for me?’

‘It is, and it was supposed to be a surprise until you ruined it.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Sorry. It smells great though, your cooking’s definitely improved.’

‘It’s just scrambled eggs and bacon.’

‘But there’s no smoke for once.’

‘Touché,’ Alex said. ‘Kara made me go to cooking classes with her this year. It was part of her weird _Groupon_ phase she went through. Cooking classes, and salsa dancing…it was a weird summer.’

‘Salsa dancing, huh? I’m sure we can find a song that’d fit that style for our first dance.’

‘I said I went to classes, I never said that I’m any good at it. Or enjoyed it.’

Maggie laughed, placed one last line of kisses down Alex’s neck before releasing her hold. ‘You want coffee?’ She made two cups, whilst Alex plated up the breakfast and they took both back to bed. Maggie had just taken her first sip, when Alex held out an envelope.

‘Merry Christmas.’

‘You didn’t have to.’

Alex smiled. ‘I wanted to. It’s not much, obviously I didn’t really have time to plan something but still…I wanted to get you something.’

Inside the envelope was a print-out of booking details for a long weekend away in Chicago, complete with two tickets for a _Bulls_ game. ‘You really have to work on your definition of _not much_ , babe,’ Maggie said, showing her gratitude with a long kiss. ‘This is amazing, thank you. I,’ she reached over to the dresser, and pulled out another envelope, ‘also got you something.’ She handed it to Alex, not saying another word, just watching as Alex’s expression went from intrigued to surprised.

‘Maggie--.’

Maggie had anticipated this reaction, so knew what she was going to say – and that was the god’s honest truth. ‘You really think that you were the only one that did some reflection this past year?’ Inside the envelope was a small strip of paper, on which she had written – _one day, I will give you the family that you want_. ‘I don’t want it right now, or next year but in the future? Yeah, definitely. I want that house, that dog and, when the time is right, that family too. Because there’s only one person that I would want to have kids with, and it’s you.’

‘Are you--.’

At least this time, they were checking in with each other about this. ‘Absolutely.’ Someday, not right now, Maggie would tell her fiancée all about sweet Isabella, the toddler that had changed her mind. The toddler whom had been cowering in a closet, just mere metres away from the still warm bodies of her murdered parents. Maggie had found that little girl and had sat with her in the precinct as they waited for child services to pick her up. She’d only spent two hours with her, but that was all it had taken for the brave girl, who loved both princesses and Power Rangers, to capture her heart. The kid found a good home, and Maggie visited her from time to time, to check how she was doing. Maybe she’d take Alex along on the next visit. ‘But, again, that’s in the future. Let’s have that wedding first.’


End file.
